Sakura in Wonderland
by Anninha.G
Summary: - E o que você tirou de lição daquele lugar?  - Eu tirei uma parte essencial. Você é a melhor maravilha que tinha lá, Sasuke." SasuSaku


"... A senhora me desculpe, mas no momento não tenho muita certeza. Quer dizer, eu sei quem eu era quando acordei hoje de manhã, mas já mudei uma porção de vezes desde que isso aconteceu. (...) Receio que não possa me explicar Dona Lagarta, porque é justamente aí que está o problema. Posso explicar uma porção de coisas, mas não posso explicar a mim mesma..."

- Mamãe!

Parei de ler Alice no país das maravilhas e olhei fixamente nos olhos da minha adorável filha. Ela me encarava com aqueles orbes esverdeados, o cabelo negro solto cobrindo o travesseiro. Realmente uma criança linda. Claro que ela só é linda assim por causa do meu marido, todos os traços perfeitos pertencentes à Sayuri são dele. Meu adorável e pequeno lírio.

- O que foi? _– perguntei_

- Não quero mais Alice.

- Quem escolheu a história foi você. E além do mais, já estamos no capítulo cinco, está tarde e não quero começar a ler outra história.

- Mas mamãe... – _ela se sentou_ – Eu já sei tudo sobre a Alice. Não estou interessada em continuar a escutar.

Suspirei. Fechei o livro e o coloquei no criado mudo.

- Tudo bem. Qual história você está a fim de escutar?

- Eu quero saber em como você e papai se conheceram.

Sorri involuntariamente. Rápida e direta. Além da beleza óbvia, Sayuri puxou características bem marcantes de seu pai. O modo em como ele sempre é direto nos assuntos.

Levantei-me da poltrona e fui me sentar ao seu lado na cama.

- Irei contar, mas me promete que irá dormir depois que eu acabar? – _perguntei seriamente_

- Sim mamãe. _– ela sorriu_ – Estou tão feliz em finalmente saber.

- Há nove anos, seus avós decidiram me dar uma viagem por eu ter me formado em nutrição. Eles estavam empolgados e com isso me presentearam com essa viagem...

"_Com meus vinte e dois anos e nunca havia saído do país e raramente eu saía do estado. Ter desembarcado na Suíça foi algo excitante e ao mesmo tempo sufocante. Eu era um peixinho novo no aquário e estava morrendo de medo por isso._

_Claro que meus pais não me deixaram ir sozinha. Ino foi comigo e ela ficou eufórica quando começamos a andar pelas ruas da Suíça. Meus pais haviam feito a reserva no hotel, portanto apenas pegamos um táxi e fomos deixar nossas bagagens para curtir o frio adocicado daquelas ruas tão convidativas. _

_Assim que nos identificamos, subimos para nosso quarto e ficamos muito encantadas com o mesmo..."_

- Mamãe!

- O que foi? – _perguntei _

- Alice foi para o país das maravilhas por causa do coelho branco e não tem nenhum coelho branco na sua história.

- Hm... Então o coelho branco será a Ino. Você sabe como ela demora a se arrumar e depois sai dizendo para todos que está atrasada. Está bem assim?

- Por enquanto sim, mas eu só quero que pule toda essa descrição mamãe. Quero logo saber quando você e o papai se encontraram.

- Não interrompa Sayuri. – _olhei para ela e Sayuri estava ficando impaciente_. – Tudo bem, vou cortar os fatos chatos.

"_Dois dias após termos chegado Ino me deixou sozinha em uma cafeteria e saiu em um encontro com um alemão. Passei a observar todo aquele ambiente e me considerei uma mulher de sorte. Por quê? Oras... Simplesmente porque eu estava no país das maravilhas. _

_Além do clima que eu adoro, as paisagens são agradáveis e lindas. E é óbvio também que há o chocolate. Tem tudo que precisamos, tudo mesmo. Mas descontando todos esses fatos, tirando todas essas maravilhas anteriores, eu vi uma que me encantou muito mais que as outras. _

_Oposto a mim, sentado e lendo um jornal, um moreno lindo tomava goles rápidos do café. De tão lindo que era eu acabei derramando o meu chocolate quente na mesa e boa parte da minha camiseta. E por um instante que desviei o meu olhar, o moreno desapareceu da cafeteria..."_

- Desapareceu? – _Sayuri novamente me interrompeu_ – Como assim? Era o papai não era?

- Acalme-se. Ainda não terminei.

- Prossiga mamãe.

Bufei inconformada e continuei com a história...

"_Derrotada e suja de chocolate, meu celular tocou e Ino estava me convidando para comprar algumas coisas nas lojinhas. Segui para o lugar onde ela havia me informado, ia ser bom, claro. Eu poderia trocar minha camiseta por uma novinha e da Suíça. Só que ao invés de encontrar sua tia, alguém muito melhor acabou me encontrando._

_- Por acaso está me perseguindo, senhorita?_ – no meu ouvido, essa pergunta fria me fez arrepiar involuntariamente_. _

_Virei-me receosa e dei de cara com o moreno do café. Corei. _

_- N-não! _

_- Estava me encarando no café e agora deparo com você aqui._

_- É apenas uma coincidência. _– sorri –_ É sério._

_- Venha, vou lhe comprar uma camisa nova._

_- Eu não pedi nada. _

_- Mas é minha obrigação, já que fui eu que fiz isso com você._ – sorriu

_É claro que eu aceitei. Ficamos nos encontrando durante todo meu período na Suíça e depois voltamos juntos, já que estávamos namorando..."_

- Foi assim que se conheceram?

- Sim.

- Sério mamãe, não tem nada de legal nisso. Você babou por ele, derramou chocolate na sua camiseta e depois ele te comprou uma nova. Que chato. _– minha filha cruzou os braços –_ Pensei que você iria exagerar um pouco.

- A culpa foi sua por ter me pedido para cortar as descrições.

- Mas só ficou nisso? Como ele te pediu em casamento?

- Bem... Isso já é outra parte da história.

- Conte-me!

Sayuri gritou animada. Eu teria que contar, só assim para ela poder dormir.

"_No mês da páscoa, três anos após termos começado a namorar, seu pai e eu voltamos para Suíça. Queríamos curtir novamente o país. _

_Era o sábado de aleluia, o sábado em que todas as crianças esperavam ansiosamente o coelho da páscoa deixar guardadinhos os ovos de chocolate. _

_Seu pai, de noite, falou que iria comprar uma coisa e saiu do hotel. Eu não falei nada. Pensei que ele iria comprar meu ovo de chocolate suíço. _

_Na manhã seguinte eu acordei extremamente feliz. Ele não estava do meu lado, estava no banheiro e assim eu decidi que era a hora perfeita para procurar meu chocolate. Só que eu não achei nenhum..."_

- Como assim? Ele não lhe trouxe um ovo? – _minha filha fez uma cara de indignação_

- Não, ele não me trouxe um ovo...

"_Seu pai saiu do banheiro e me fitou curiosamente. _

_- O que está fazendo Sakura?_ _– _me perguntou

_- Onde está? Cadê me chocolate?_

_- E quem lhe falou que eu iria comprar chocolate?_

_- Você saiu ontem para comprar alguma coisa, se não foi chocolate... O que foi?_

_- Por sua curiosidade... – _sorriu – _Não vou lhe entregar._

_Eu sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa e eu sentia que era chocolate. Obviamente fechei a cara._

_- Vamos, pare com isso._

_- Você me iludiu. _

_Prestes a levantar da cama para ir ao banheiro, batidas na porta me fez parar. Olhei para seu pai e ele apenas permanecia com aquele sorriso idiota na cara._

_- Não vai abrir a porta? Está mais apresentável do que eu._ _– _ele olhou para a toalha envolvida na cintura

_- Argh._

_Levantei-me bufando e abri a porta do quarto. E quando menos esperava, a surpresa me atingiu certinho. O cheiro adocicado que emanava daquele carrinho fazia meu estômago ficar agitado. _

_Olhei feliz para todos aqueles chocolates e bem no centro, algo dourado me chamou mais atenção. Quando me dei conta do que era, uma pergunta fria no meu ouvido, me fez arrepiar._

_- Quer se casar comigo?..."_

- E você já sabe a minha resposta.

- Essa história foi muito melhor do que a outra. Quero ir para a Suíça e arrumar um marido igual ao papai.

- Isso só irá acontecer quando tiver mais de 18 anos. Pronta para dormir? _– perguntei e me levantei_

- Sim. Boa noite mamãe.

- Boa noite meu amor.

Cobri Sayuri, lhe dei um beijo de boa noite e saí do quarto. Encontrei meu marido escorado na parede e sorrindo.

- Sayuri não irá para Suíça nem quando tiver 40 anos.

- Você irá privar nossa filha daquele lugar maravilhoso? – _perguntei sorrindo_

- Irei privá-la de homens safados. – _bufou._ – Mas então... Sakura no país das maravilhas é?

- Ah sim. –_ sorri_

- E o que você tirou de lição daquele lugar?

- Eu tirei uma parte essencial. Você é a melhor maravilha que tinha lá, Sasuke.


End file.
